Just A Dinner
by bakanoapit
Summary: "Aku berpikir bahwa kau mengajakku makan malam, Shizu-chan, karena diam-diam kau merasa tertarik padaku. Alasan untuk membuatku bisa berkencan denganmu, eh?" Shizuo/Izaya, mawar merah, dan restoran Simon. Sequel dari 'Just Try'. RnR, eh?


**Durarara!**

**Title:** Just A Dinner**  
>Pairing:<strong> Shizuo/Izaya**  
>Word count:<strong>3k+

**Disclaimer:** _Durarara!_ belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. Not mine, obviously.

**Summary:** "Aku berpikir bahwa kau mengajakku makan malam, Shizu-chan, karena diam-diam kau merasa tertarik padaku. Tertarik dalam arti… well, 'tertarik'. Alasan untuk membuatku bisa berkencan denganmu, eh?" Shizuo/Izaya, mawar merah, dan restoran Simon. Sequel dari 'Just Try'. RnR?

**a.n:** anggap saja semacam sekuel dari fic saya yang judulnya 'Just Try', meskipun ini bisa dibaca sendiri, sih (dan rasanya memang rada gak ada hubungannya juga, deh). Haghaghag. OOC, maybe? Untuk pembicaraan serius yang agaknya gak mungkin dilakukan Shizuo sama Izaya. Dan pemutarbalikan fakta ;9

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Shizu-chan 3 (+6281907632xxx)

**Message:** _Hei, kutu-tengik, besok jam __tujuh lima belas__ di restoran Simon. Kutunggu._

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Flea (+6281425175xxx)

**Message:** _Ne, ne, ne~ Kau yang traktir, Shizu-chan__~ \(3)/_

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Dinner<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>7.13 p.m<p>

Itu waktu yang tertera di layar jam tangan digital milik Shizuo.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam rentang waktu sepuluh menit dia berada di kursi paling ujung di restoran sushi Simon, cowok pirang itu merapikan lipatan jas hitamnya dengan gelisah, sebelum kemudian membenahi letak dasi biru bergarisnya, memastikan kacamatanya terpasang di tempat yang tepat, dan merapikan rambut pendeknya dengan jari-jari tangan.

Orang-orang yang tidak tahu sudah pasti menebak bahwa cowok penagih hutang itu sedang menunggu teman kencannya di hari pertama. Tapi orang asli Ikebukuro yang tahu siapa Heiwajima Shizuo jelas bakal mengerutkan kening. Monster pelempar _vending machine_ dengan jas formal berwarna hitam di restoran Simon? Dan apa-apaan pula itu mawar merah di depannya? Siapapun yang sedang ditunggu oleh Shizuo, sudah pasti bukan orang normal. Pasti.

Tujuh tiga-belas, Shizuo mengulangnya dalam hati. Dua menit lagi dan 'orang itu' akan datang.

Kalau bukan karena paksaan—uh, _anjuran_ dari cewek Dullahan tak berkepala siang tadi, Shizuo jelas tidak mungkin ada di sini sekarang. Untuk mengirim pesan singkat yang tidak bernada permusuhan saja sudah merupakan hal yang membuatnya malu setengah mati. Apalagi menawari traktiran makan malam yang notabene adalah bahasa halus bagi seseorang untuk mengajak orang lain kencan. Holly hell. Dan sialnya, itulah yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

Shizuo menghela napas panjang. Mata cokelatnya menangkap batangan mawar merah yang tergeletak di meja di depannya. Kenapa pula bisa sampai ada bunga hell-a-nista itu di tangannya? Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia merelakan lembaran yen dalam dompetnya terbuang untuk sebatang bunga. Lalu kenap—

—ah, ya, tentu saja. _Erika_. Otaku fujoshi itu mencegatnya di tengah perjalanan ke tempat Simon dan langsung berteriak histeris begitu mendapati Shizuo mengenakan jas formal dan sedang ada janji makan malam dengan seseorang. Tidak juga Shizuo mengatakan siapa _seseorang_ itu, Erika sudah menyambarnya dan berseru dengan mata berbinar: 'Aku tahu itu! Aku tahu! Aku tahu kalau selama ini kau memendam rasa pada Izaiza, Shizu-chan!'. Beruntung, Kadota sempat membekap mulut cewek penggila anime itu sebelum semua orang di jalanan Ikebukuro menoleh pada mereka.

Lima menit kemudian, Shizuo mendapati dirinya berada di depan toko bunga. Tangannya menggenggam satu tangkai mawar merah dan tatapan bingung terarah pada cewek otaku di depannya. Cengiran lebar di wajah Erika mau tidak mau membuat cowok pirang itu menahan napas was-was. Apapun yang sedang direncanakan cewek fujoshi itu, pasti bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi Shizuo. Dan benar saja, dia tidak bisa mengelak saat Erika memaksanya membawa bunga simbol cinta itu untuk Izaya.

Hell. Lagipula bagaimana Erika bisa langsung tahu kalau memang Izaya yang diajaknya makan malam, eh?

Pintu masuk restoran terbuka dan Shizuo tidak perlu menoleh untuk bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Dia membuat janji dengan Izaya untuk datang jam tujuh lima-belas dan tepat dua angka itulah yang tertera di layar jam tangan Shizuo. Cowok pirang itu tahu, bagi seorang informan, datang tepat pada waktunya sudah pasti merupakan aturan tidak tertulis.

"Hey, Shizu-chan~"

Berdiri di depannya, adalah Izaya Orihara. Masih dengan nada suara yang menyebalkan. Masih dengan mata merah yang menyebalkan. Dan tentu saja, masih dengan cengiran khasnya yang menyebalkan.

"Izaya."

Cowok yang dipanggil cuma berdecak kecil. Tangannya meraih sandaran kursi dan menariknya ke belakang, cukup untuk tubuh ramping Izaya menyelip masuk dan duduk. Baru saat itulah Shizuo sadar bahwa teman makan malamnya itu tidak mengenakan jaket hoodie berbulu yang biasanya. Izaya memakai setelan jas—sama dengannya—dengan kemeja dalam berwarna putih dan dasi merah marun.

"Tidak ada jaket bulu-bulu kali ini, Izaya?"

"Aw~ aku tidak tahu kau sebegitu sukanya melihatku dengan jaket itu, Shizu-chan," Izaya memberinya satu senyuman—cengiran—lebar, sebelum menambahi, "Dan kau? Ke mana pakaian bartendermu yang biasanya, hm?"

Shizuo membalasnya dengan gumaman separo hati. Dia memang berniat mengambil setelah bajunya yang biasa sore tadi. Tapi entah kenapa pilihannya berakhir pada jas yang tergantung di sebelahnya. Mau tidak mau Shizuo mengakui juga bahwa pada akhirnya ajakan makan malam ini bukan sebatas ajakan makan malam antar-teman biasa. Apa itu juga yang ada di pikiran Izaya sehingga cowok raven itu sama-sama memakai jas formal hanya untuk makan malam, Shizuo tidak tahu.

Suara terkekeh kecil membuatnya kembali ke acara awal.

Mata merah Izaya terarah ke setangkai bunga nista yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, "Mawar, eh?"

Sudah terlambat untuk mengelak. Atau membuat alasan. Atau membuang benda itu jauh-jauh keluar. Dan Shizuo mendapati wajahnya memanas saat meraih bunga berwarna merah itu dan menyodorkannya pada Izaya, "Untukmu," dia bilang.

"Kau membelinya sendiri?"

"Uh, Erika memaksaku."

"Sudah kuduga."

Dan apa maksud dua kata yang—kalau Shizuo tidak salah tangkap—terdengar kecewa itu?

Untungnya, Simon muncul di saat yang tepat.

Sebelum sempat Shizuo memutar otak untuk mencari topik pembicaraan lain, pria Rusia berbadan besar itu menyodorkan daftar menu pada mereka.

Shizuo pura-pura tidak menyadari kedipan-satu-mata penuh arti dari Simon yang ditujukan padanya, meskipun dari cara pria berkulit gelap itu memandanginya dan Izaya bergantian, Shizuo bisa menerka jalan pikiran salah macam apa yang di kepala Simon.

Masa bodoh. Toh dengan Erika yang memergoki acara makan malamnya dengan Izaya, Shizuo berani bertaruh bahwa besok pagi seluruh Ikebukuro bakal sudah tahu kabar itu.

Kertas pesanan ootoro Izaya dan paket emas sushi Shizuo dilipat menjadi dua. Dan setelah pemilik restoran itu mengatakan: 'Tunggu sebentar. Pesanan datang. Sepuluh menit lagi', Simon beranjak pergi ke belakang.

Izaya berdecak kecil, "Sebenarnya, aku punya dua analisis kenapa kau mengajakku makan malam ini, Shizu-chan. Tapi tidak ada satu di antara dua penjelasan itu yang dapat diterima oleh logikaku. Jadi dalam perjalanan kemari tadi, aku sempat membuat teori ketiga yang paling mungkin kau lakukan… dan opsi itu pun kucoret."

Shizuo hanya menaikkan satu alis. Dia tidak peduli dengan teori-teori apa yang ada di otak Izaya. Tapi dia juga tahu bahwa sekali Izaya mulai mengoceh tentang logika dan jalan pikiran, cowok informan itu tidak akan berhenti. Jadi itulah yang dilakukan Shizuo: duduk manis, mendengarkan, dan membuang jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk melempar sesuatu pada Izaya.

"Tiga, aku berpikir bahwa pesan yang kaukirim itu tipuan. Aku bakal datang ke sini dan kau bakal langsung melempar vending machine ke arahku. Tapi itu salah, kan? Tidak ada vending machine yang terlempar," dia berhenti sejenak, kemudian menambahi setelah berpikir singkat, "Well, setidaknya tidak sampai saat ini."

Dari balik mata almond, Shizuo mendapati Izaya memainkan bunga dalam genggamannya. Cowok pirang itu separo menyesal memberinya mawar tanpa duri karena jemari ramping itu sekarang sedang mengelus bagian batangnya. Bayangkan kalau benda itu masih penuh duri. Ha.

"Dua," Izaya melanjutkan, "Aku berpikir bahwa kau mengajakku sama seperti kau mengajak Dotachin atau Shinra atau atasanmu—Tom itu untuk keluar makan. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak pernah sekalipun mengajak mereka, Shizu-chan. Kalaupun pernah, itu kau yang diajak dan bukan sebaliknya. Jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau serius untuk mendeklarasikan perang dingin padaku. Yang dengan kata lain bisa kubilang… kau mengajakku karena kau ingin berteman denganku."

"Ha! Aku? Berteman denganmu, kutu-tengik? Mana mun—"

"Daaaaaaan, dengan reaksimu barusan, Shizu-chan," cowok informan itu menyela Shizuo, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Opsi dua jelas salah, ne?"

"Che."

Jari-jari lentik itu memainkan kelopak merah mawarnya sekarang. Izaya membawa bunga itu dekat ke wajahnya, sebelum kemudian mengembus dalam dan tersenyum, "Wanginya seperti baumu~"

Dua kali Shizuo yakin kalau wajahnya memerah malam itu, "Aku menaruhnya di kantong baju dari tadi. Mungkin tercampur dengan… uh, parfumku?"

Tawa dari Izaya adalah balasannya, "Tentu saja, Shizu-chan, tentu saja."

Geh. Tentu saja bukan 'tentu saja' yang ada di pikiran cowok informan itu. Shizuo lebih dari tahu.

Baru setelah Izaya meredam tertawanya, dia melanjutkan, "Oke. Dan itu membuatku sampai di teori selanjutnya, teori nomor satu," cowok itu berdehem, "Teori yang paling berlawanan dengan logikaku, sebenarnya. Tapi cuma opsi ini satu-satunya yang bertahan sampai sekarang. Dan beberapa hal membuktikannya. Satu, aku berpikir bahwa kau mengajakku makan malam, Shizu-chan, karena diam-diam kau merasa tertarik padaku. Tertarik dalam arti… well, _tertarik_. Alasan untuk membuatku bisa berkencan denganmu, eh?"

Shizuo nyaris tersedak sendiri saat mendengarnya. Kutu-tengik itu benar-benar mengira ini adalah ajakan kencan.

"Kau memakai jas formal. Kau memesan kursi VIP di restoran ini. Dan kau membawa mawar. Merah pula," Izaya kembali memainkan bunga yang dia sebut itu di tangannya, "Katakan aku salah, Shizu-chan, tapi aku hampir yakin kau adalah tipe cowok yang bakal memberi ciuman pada pasanganmu di kencan pertama. Jadi apa aku harus bersiap-siap mulai sekarang, hm?"

"IZAYA!"

"Oooh~ dan aku suka caramu meyebut namaku. Hanya saja, tolong kecilkan suaramu kalau kau mengatakannya lagi di tempat tidur nanti, oke? Aku tidak mau orang-orang apartemenmu tahu apa yang sedang kita lakukan."

Itu. Dan tali kesabaran Shizuo putus.

Untungnya—lagi, sebelum sempat ada benda-benda berat mulai terlempar, lengan Shizuo lebih dulu ditahan oleh tangan besar milik Simon. Pria Rusia itu mengerutkan kening, menggeleng pada Shizuo, "Tidak berkelahi. Makanan siap."

Benar, Shizuo mengambil napas dalam. Dia bukan kemari untuk membunuh kutu tengik itu—well, setidaknya tidak sekarang, cowok pirang itu memejamkan mata, menghitung mundur dari angka sepuluh sampai satu dalam hati. Dia tidak akan terpancing oleh jebakan Izaya malam ini.

"Tidak berkelahi," suara berat itu mengingatkan sekali lagi.

Dua kotak makanan diletakkan di meja mereka: satu berisi otooro, satu berisi sushi. Menyusul kemudian kopi hitam dan gelas lemon. Simon pergi ke meja lain setelahnya.

Mata merah Izaya mengikuti punggung Simon, sebelum kemudian kembali terarah pada Shizuo, "Ini serius," katanya pendek, "Kalau kau sampai bisa menahan marahmu hanya karena Simon bilang 'jangan berkelahi', berarti ini serius," dia meletakkan mawar yang dipegangnya, kemudian melipat tangan di meja. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, "Apa yang kau mau?"

Hentikan semua permainan kucing-kucingan bodoh ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Shizuo balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Ini kencan," Izaya masih memberinya tatapan menyelidik. Sesuatu yang hanya pernah dilihat sesekali oleh Shizuo saat cowok informan itu sedang berkutat dalam pekerjaannya, "Sekarang, apa yang kau mau?"

Itu jadi kenyataan. Mungkin?

Shizuo juga tidak tahu.

Bertahun-tahun dia mengejar Izaya, untuk alasan apa? Shizuo sendiri tidak mengerti. Dia orang yang gampang marah, dia tahu. Tapi tidak masuk akal juga, bukan, kalau hanya dengan melihat senyum—seringai—satu orang itu bisa membuatnya rela berlarian melompati gedung sepanjang hari. Shinra membuatnya kesal lebih sering dari yang dia pikirkan. Celty membuatnya kesal. Simon membuatnya kesal. Semua orang membuatnya kesal. Tapi hanya Izaya yang membuatnya sampai di batas terakhir kekesalannya.

Dan di sini mereka sekarang.

"Aku tidak membencimu," dia berkata lambat-lambat.

Cowok yang duduk di depannya itu mendengus, "Lucu. Aku ingat kau yang pertama kali bilang 'benci' padaku. Di pertemuan pertama kita pula. Dan sebelum aku sempat melakukan apapun."

"Aku benci semua orang."

Izaya menyipitkan mata, seolah mencari titik temu antara penyataan Shizuo barusan dengan kalimat cowok pirang itu lima detik yang lalu, "Ya. Dan aku cinta pada semua orang," katanya, sebelum menambahi point-nya, "Tapi tidak padamu."

Bukan hal yang baru bagi Shizuo.

"Kau tahu aku monster. Semua orang membenciku. Aku membenci mereka."

"Aku tahu aku tuhan. Semua orang memujaku. Aku memberi mereka cinta sebagai gantinya," cowok raven itu membalas, "Itukah yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shizu-chan? Kenapa kita begitu saling bertentangan satu sama lain?"

Oh, hell. Kenapa semua jadi melenceng dari rencana awalnya, eh?

"Celty yang menyuruhku mengajakmu makan."

Izaya menaikkan satu alis, "Aku tahu. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan ini semua dengan sendirinya."

"Karena aku bilang aku ingin mengakhiri semua permainan ini."

Kali ini dua alis tipis cowok itu terangkat, "Semua permainan apa?"

"Kau tahu. Permainan... ini," Shizuo mengertakkan gigi, menjaga emosinya berada di jalur yang benar. Dia tahu Izaya tahu. Cowok sial itu tidak mungkin jadi informan kalau dia menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh macam itu, "Kejar-kejaran tidak berujung. Kau membenciku. Aku ingin membunuhmu. Kau terus-terusan membuatku mengejarmu. Dan aku tidak bisa _tidak_ melakukannya," nada suaranya naik di potongan kata terakhir. Shizuo tidak ambil peduli. Dia meneruskan, "Aku ingin semua ini berakhir, dan untuk itu, kau juga harus satu pikiran denganku."

Izaya membuka mulut, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian menutupnya lagi. Hanya memberi tatapan tidak mengerti pada Shizuo.

"Kita sudah 24 tahun—"

"Aku 21!"

"—24 tahun. Dan jangan mengelak. Aku pernah lihat datamu di rak Shinra," sebelum Izaya mendebat lagi tentang masalah 'forever twenty-one'-nya, cowok pirang itu melanjutkan cepat, "Oke? Permainan kucing-kucingan ini bodoh. Kau harus setuju dengan itu. Kita harus berubah. Kita tidak mungkin terus berkejaran sampai... sampai tua, Izaya."

Ujung bibir Izaya terangkat, "Oh, kau berubah, tenang saja."

"Oh, ya?"

"Larimu jauh lebih lambat dari lima tahun yang lalu."

Shizuo mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja, "Aku serius."

Empat kali sudah Simon lewat di samping meja mereka. Dan belum juga makanan itu mereka sentuh. Shizuo tahu, kalau tidak segera dimakan, sushi di hadapannya bakal dingin. Sayang, atmosfer saat itu tidak mendukung untuk mereka makan.

"Shizuo," bukan 'Shizu-chan', atau 'Shizu-chan~', Shizuo mencatat dalam hati. Izaya menelan ludah, "Kau ingin aku jujur? Oke, aku akan katakan yang sebenarnya," dia bilang, menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit, sebelum kemudian memberi perhatian penuh pada cowok pirang yang sudah lima tahun ini dianggapnya sebagai 'musuh', "Kau ingin aku menghentikan semuanya? Aku tidak yakin aku bisa, Shizu-chan. Kenapa, kau tanya?"

Memang satu kata itu yang sudah berada di ujung lidah Shizuo.

"Dengar. Aku... tidak membencimu. Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku membencimu karena kau menbenciku. Aku cinta semua orang. Aku ingin mereka mencintaiku. Kau... berbeda."

Katakan pada Shizuo dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Ada rona kemerahan di wajah cowok raven itu.

"Waktu pertama kali Shinra mempertemukan kita berdua," suara Izaya terpatah-patah, seperti dia ragu untuk mengatakan hal selanjutnya, "Kau... percaya kalau ada orang bilang 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'?"

Shizuo mengernyit, tidak mengerti ke mana Izaya membawa arah pembicaraan ini, "Cinta—_apa_?"

Izaya menelan ludah, memandang ke segala arah asal bukan ke cowok pirang itu, "Akusukapadamu," dia berkata cepat, tidak memberi kesempatan Shizuo untuk mencerna semua informasi yang baru dia beberkan, "Dan lima detik kemudian, kau menolaknya. Kau bilang kau benci padaku. Di depan mataku."

"Tunggu sebentar," dua alisnya tertaut. Izaya seperti barusan membaca mantra. Cepat, singkat, dan tidak jelas, "Kau apa?"

Mungkin iris warna merah dari mata Izaya menjalar sampai wajahnya. Tidak mungkin ada orang bisa merona semerah itu. Shizuo mendecak. Tapi kulit Izaya memang lebih putih dari kulit tan-nya. Warna susu. Pembuluh darahnya pasti terlihat lebih jelas di sana.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya."

Shizuo mati-matian menahan senyum. Selama lima tahun mengenalnya, baru kali itu dia melihat Izaya mengerucutkan bibir. Lucu.

"Shizu-chan," oh, dia kembali jadi 'Shizu-chan' sekarang. Izaya menatapnya tajam, "Aku serius."

Perkataan yang sama seperti yang dia ucapkan. Oke kalau begitu.

Shizuo balas menatap, membuka mulutnya perlahan, "'Aku suka padamu'," katanya lambat-lambat, mencoba mencari respon Izaya. Nihil. Selain wajahnya yang masih bersemu, semuanya poker face, "Aku tidak tahu apa aku salah dengar tapi aku yakin itu yang kau katakan tadi?"

Izaya menolak membuka mulut.

"Izaya, kau tahu aku. Kau pikir aku bakal tahu hal itu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya?"

"Kau bilang berkali-kali kau membenciku," gumamam Izaya nyaris tidak terdengar.

Tangan Shizuo bergerak-gerak gatal di bawah meja, ingin melempar gelas lemonnya ke gerombolan cewek yang baru masuk ke restoran dan terkikik-kikik dengan suara keras. Cewek, cewek lain, banyak cewek, dan obrolan mereka yang bisa sampai berjam-jam.

Shizuo berdehem keras, sempat membuat cewek-cewek itu menoleh padanya dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih punya reputasi sebagai orang terkuat di Ikebukuro, "Dan aku barusan bilang kalau aku membenci semua orang kecuali _kau_."

"Kau membenciku. Lalu kau tidak membenciku. Yang mana yang sebenarnya?"

"Ya Tuhan, itu lima tahun yang lalu. Aku membencimu, ya. Lima tahun yang lalu. Karena aku masih bodoh dan menganggap bahwa semua orang adalah musuh. Aku juga bilang aku benci Celty waktu kami pertama kali bertemu. Lihat sekarang. Dia temanku," dan kalau Izaya bisa menghadapinya seperti Celty, mungkin sudah sejak lama mereka mengakhiri semua hal mengenai 'aku-benci-kau' dan 'aku-ingin-membunuhmu' ini, "Kau pikir perasaan macam itu tidak akan berubah dalam waktu lima tahun?"

Kalimat terakhirnya membuat Izaya menyipirkan mata padanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Huh?"

"Kalau perasaan _macam itu_ tidak akan berubah dalam waktu lima tahun?"

Shizuo mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu?"

Lagi, Izaya menolak membuka mulut.

Bisik-bisik gerombolan cewek itu kembali terdengar. Dan Shizuo hampir yakin obrolan mereka tertuju padanya dan Izaya, dari perasaan bahwa mereka sedang diawasi oleh banyak pasang mata. Persetan. Dia sedang sibuk mencerna perkataan Izaya barusan.

Dia membencinya. Dia tidak membencinya. Izaya suka padanya waktu masih di Raira dulu. Lima tahun berselang. Perasaan yang tidak akan ber... u... oh. Mata cokelat Shizuo melebar. Oh.

"Izaya, kau—padaku, yang kau bilang tadi—masih—maksudku, serius?" dia tahu dia tidak mengatakannya dengan tepat. Jadi Shizuo hanya berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian menunjuk Izaya, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian membuka mulut, dan mengatupkannya lagi.

Izaya membuang muka.

"Lima tahun ini?"

Cowok yang diajaknya bicara menundukkan wajah.

"Tapi... tapi kau tidak pernah bilang apapun selama ini," Shizuo berkata terbata, "Kau—tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kau selalu membuatku membencimu. Selalu. Apa maksudnya—apa maksud... mu?"

Semua ini tidak masuk akal. Waktu mengajak Izaya bertemu di restoran Simon, dia hanya berharap bisa membuat Izaya mengerti bahwa dia tidak membencinya. Bahwa dia ingin mereka tidak lagi saling mengejar. Kalau Izaya menerima alasannya, itu cukup. Kalau Izaya bilang bahwa sebenarnya dia juga tidak membenci Shizuo, itu lebih dari cukup. Tapi sampai di tahap Izaya ternyata me—uh, _menyukainya_. Uh, sejujurnya, itu jauh di luar skenario rancangan Shizuo.

Izaya menghela napas panjang, "Kalau aku tidak membuatmu tetap membenciku, Shizu-chan, siapa aku di matamu?" cowok raven itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, meski mata merahnya masih mengarah ke lantai putih di bawah mereka, "'Kutu tengik'? Sebatas 'Orihara Izaya, teman sekelas di Raira'? Atau mungkin kau akan melupakanku dan hanya melihat sekilas 'informan dengan jaket hoodie warna hitam'? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku sendiri menghilang dari hidupmu. Kalau dengan membuatmu membenciku berarti kau akan tetap mengingatku, itu yang kulakukan."

Mulut Shizuo terbuka tertutup tanpa suara. Terlalu banyak informasi. Terlalu banyak yang mesti dia pikirkan dalam waktu yang singkat.

Mata merah itu akhirnya memberanikan diri bertemu dengan almond Shizuo, "Lagipula, orang-orang bilang batas cinta dan benci itu tipis. Kalau aku bisa membuatmu membenciku sampai melewati batas itu, Shizu-chan..." Izaya membiarkan kalimatnya berhenti menggantung, menggeleng kecil, "Well, kau tidak bisa melarang seseorang untuk berharap."

"Izaya."

Cowok berambut gelap itu mengacuhkan panggilan Shizuo—tidak mendengar, atau _pura-pura_ tidak mendengar. Dia mengambil bungkusan sumpit, memotongnya menjadi dua bagian yang sama, dan tanpa kata, mulai menyumpit satu persatu ootoro-nya.

Shizuo mengamati segalanya dengan otak berputar cepat.

Lima tahun Izaya memendamnya. Lima tahun dia tidak berhenti berharap—setidaknya, itu yang ditangkap oleh Shizuo dari perkataannya barusan. Lima tahun dan... bodoh sekali dia tidak menyadarinya. Setiap detik, setiap menit, Izaya-lah yang ada di pikirannya. Setiap hari, setiap minggu, hampir selalu dia bertemu dengan cowok informan itu. Hell. Bahkan dengan Kasuka sekalipun, tidak pasti dalam setahun dia bisa menyapa. Tanpa dia sadari, Orihara Izaya sudah memonopoli hidupnya. Kutu sial itu benar. Batas antara cinta dan benci itu tipis. Dan Izaya sudah membawanya melewati garis itu. Keluar dari kotak berlabel 'benci'.

Shizuo meraih gelas lemonnya, menyeruput pelan. Dengan hati-hati, cowok pirang itu mematahkan sumpitnya, mengikuti jejak Izaya yang sudah menghabiskan separuh porsi makannya.

"Erika tidak menyuruhku membeli mawar itu, omong-omong," mata cokelat Shizuo melirik sekilas ke arah setangkai bunga berwarna merah yang tergeletak tak jauh dari cangkir kopi Izaya, "Aku membelinya sendiri. Erika menyuruhku untuk membawanya untukmu."

Izaya tidak menanggapi. Dia menyumpit potongan wortel dari kotaknya, menggigit kecil, dan meletakkannya lagi dengan ekspresi aneh. Cowok ramping itu tidak suka wortel, Shizuo mencatat dalam hati.

"Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memakai jas. Celty tidak mengatakan apapun tentang harus pakai jas hanya untuk makan denganmu. Aneh, eh?"

Kali ini Izaya mengambil potongan kentang, melahapnya dalam satu kali gigit. Masih dalam permainannya 'mengacuhkan' Shizuo. Pura-pura tidak mendengar, informan Ikebukuro itu.

Shizuo memainkan nori di salah satu sushinya dengan sumpit, "Kupikir, jauh dalam hati—tanpa sadar, aku menganggap kalau ini memang berarti... kencan denganmu."

Cowok pirang itu tidak melewatkan satu senyum kecil dari wajah Izaya, meskipun setelahnya, cowok raven itu menolak mentah-mentah pernah tersipu malu di kencan pertama mereka. Celty benar. Kadang memang ada hal yang harus dicoba untuk tahu hasilnya.

Meskipun hal itu cuma sekedar makan malam di restoran Simon.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh, wow.<p>

Does it make sense? No? Orz. Yes, I know.

Pffft. Saya gak tau lagi mikir apa pas bikin ini cerita. Shizuo sama Izaya cuma ngebolak-balik kalimat mereka satu sama lain. Muter-muterin fakta tanpa ada point-nya. Herr, dan keknya ini full (sok) berfilosofi gitu deh. Orz. Maafkan author satu ini, reader-san. Kalau secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja membuat Anda sekalian bingung dengan kata-kata yang berputar bergulung tak tentu ini. Haghaghag.

Review? xD


End file.
